monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiger Girl/Konan
Konan is a friendly Tiger Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Witness my mastery of the blade!" "Show me your power! If it meets my expectations, I'll mate with you!" "You're quite skilled... I'll let you mate with me afterwards." "Very often...I fight!" "Even though I have the body of a tiger, I have the soul of a samurai!" "With my vigor, I can even cut boulders!" "Stay alert..." "My roar reverberates to the heavens!" "I'm a tiger, but I'm also acquainted with civility." "I'd like to return home to Yamatai soon..." "Take my whiskers!" (+1 Cat Whiskers) "I'll give you this money!" (+ 1815G) "I'll share my sake!" (+1 Yamatai Sake) "I don't have a snack to go with my sake... could you give me a dried squid?" (Give 1 Dried Squid) *Yes - "Good job! I'll remember you!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Grrrrr...!" "I want to be purring at an inn... could you cover my travel expenses?" (Give 1089G) *Yes - "Good job! I'll remember you!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Grrrrr...!" *Not enough money - "...No, it doesn't seem like you can afford to." "Sausage? I'd like to eat it!" (Give 1 Sausage) *Yes - "Good job! I'll remember you!" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Grrrrr...!" "I don't like languages with horizontal writing... Don't you think you should use the beautiful language of Yamatai like the youkai?" *I agree - "I'm glad our views match! You should revise your absurd horizontal writing!" (+10 Affinity) *I disagree - "Hmph, I don't agree with your views..." *Your opinion is ugly - "I'm saying I don't like it!" (-5 Affinity) "Why do people sometimes become tigers..." *Cowardly self-importance - "Oh, you've got quite a lot of knowledge..." (+10 Affinity) *Rising fighting spirit - "They're indeed fighters..." *They drank alcohol - "That's a drunkard! Are you stupid?!" (-5 Affinity) "Literary and martial arts are both ideal, but... If you had to take up one, would you choose literary or martial arts?" *Literary arts - "Oh, so you'd choose literary arts... I still think it's a good way to make a living during peaceful times." *Martial arts - "As expected, martial arts are fierce!" (+10 Affinity) *Literary and martial arts - "I said which one of martial or literary arts! You idiot!" (-5 Affinity) "It's an unrelated question, but...which do you prefer, dogs or cats?" *Dogs - "You're a filthy dog!" (-5 Affinity) *Cats - "That so... Tigers are still felines." (+10 Affinity) *I like both - "You're telling me you're everyone's friend!" (-5 Affinity) "My whiskers... do you think they're my charm point?" *I think so - "Purr, that goes without saying." (+10 Affinity) *I don't think so - "Then what's my charm point?! Hmph!" (-5 Affinity) *It doesn't matter - "R-really..." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Konan: "I'm just a wild, ferocious tiger! So don't treat me like a cat, I won't eat kibble!" With Pochi: Pochi: "Miss Tiger!" Konan: "Yes, I am a proud tiger. Don't treat me like a cat..." Pochi: "Do you eat kibble? Do you eat kibble?" Konan: "I told you not to treat me like a cat!" With Botan: Botan: "No way, that figure... Richiyo, you've become a tiger?!" Konan: "No, you're mistaken..." Botan: "You're right, there's no way my friend could become a tiger..." Konan: "People can sometimes become a different kind of tiger from madness." Botan: "That's not like Richiyo at all!" Konan: "No, you're mistaken..." With Tama: Tama: "............" Konan: "Don't get too attached to me, I'm not a cat..." Tama: "Nyaa. ♪" Konan: "Nyaa! ♪" Konan: "Guh, damn it...!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Konan: "Wahaha!!" 4 enemies take damage 2nd Action: Konan: "Ohhhh!!" uses Roar 3rd Action: Konan: "Hmph!" Konan gets psyched up! gains extra Atk next turn 4th Action: Konan: "I'm getting drowsy..." Konan fell asleep... falls asleep 5th Action: Konan: "Let me give you this. I'm not a cat..." Konan presents a gift! Dried Bonito Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Yoma Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2